1 Big Prequel!
by raenbc
Summary: Every wonder what life was like for Miley, Lily and the others as kids?  Read this to find out! The story is a lot better than the summary.  Please review.
1. Chapter 1 The original Challenge

One Big Prequel!  
Chapter 1- The original Challenge 

Miley Stewart walked along the shelf of gold and silver trophies. "Wow, this one is so cool. She said pointing to the one in the middle.

"Yeah, that's my favorite. Her best friend Lily Truscott said, dusting it off. "It's from my first competition. "That kind of looks like you on the top of it."  
Lily smiled and threw the tissue in the garbage. "Well if you the first girl to enter an almost- all- boy competition at age nine, they'd put you on top of a trophy too. Miley congratulated her on that and then asked why she had said "Almost-all- boy competition.

"Heather was there too. "Oh." Miley nodded. "So had you wind up entering this competition?" "I picked up the flyer. Lily answered. Miley laughed. Lily stared into space, throwing herself into a flashback. "Actually I remembered it pretty clearly..."

"Check it out, check it out! Look what I got, look what I got! This is awesome, this is SOO awesome!!" sang Lily as she busted in the door. Oliver didn't even bother to look and see what she was talking about. He was to busy pacing the floor and walking in circles. "What's _soo_ awesome?" "I just entered an all- boy skateboarding competition! EEEEEPPP!"

Oliver laughed. "Then you better start practicing." Lily raised her first and, knowing what was good for him, Oliver quickly corrected himself. "I mean... good luck!" She gave him a satisfied smile. "But really Lily, think about it. Aren't these things for like... high school kids?" "That's why I entered. I love a challenge." She didn't say anything for awhile, watching him circle the couch. Then finally she turned around in her chair and almost screamed.

"Oliver?" He stopped walking and looked at her. "Yeah?" "You're gonna be there, right?" Oliver blinked. "Of course I'm gonna be there." "Well a month ago when I was going to enter the talent show you said you were going to be there and you kinda... well, weren't."

"I'll show up this time, I promise." "Well Okay." Lily answered getting up to leave. She wondered why something always came up with him. She walked out the door without saying goodbye and walked slowly toward her house. "_Liar_."

* * *

"So what was you're life like when you were nine, Miley?" "Boring." She answered. "I doubt it." Lily said, thinking that someone with a double life couldn't possibly live a dull moment. "You know, now that I think about it, there was one exiting part of my nine- year-old life. I sang my first real song..."

Miley's POV

Just as I put the huge plate of pancakes on the table, Jackson came running down the stairs. "Good morning, Miles, breakfast looks great." "Thanks. I made it special." "And it's not even my birthday!" He exclaimed, wildly attacking the pancakes. I sat down and laughed. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked with his mouth full.

"I'm waiting for Mom and Dad." I said, happily pouring his milk and trying not to spill. Jackson immediately stopped and put his fork down. He had already demolished his breakfast, and they weren't even down stairs. "Uh... whoops."

I heard an explosion of laughter and three seconds later they were downstairs, still in their pajamas like us. "It's only 7:00 in the morning and your Daddy's already got plenty of jokes." Mom said. "Good morning, sweetie." "Good morning!" I answered happily, getting both of their plates and glasses. I finally got my own breakfast and joined my family at the table.

"So Dad, are we going to Aunt Dolly's tonight?" "Yep. She says she wants you and Jackson to make dinner." I didn't really want to do that, but I hated to argue with my dad. "Okay."

Later that day, my brother and I came to the agreement that we would make soup. I had the easy job: cut the bread and vegetables. Poor Jackson. He had to handle the chicken. Such a nice brother. I tried my best to cut the bread, but it's really hard to do with a vegetable knife. I got crumbs all over the floor and wound up destroying the entire loaf of bread.

"Ha ha, nice job Miley." "I'm good at making pancakes." I told him, trying to remind him of how good his were that morning. (Mine got burned because I tried to make them first.) "Yeah, and apparently you're terrible at cutting bread... something easier than making pancakes. And if you had any common sense, you'd know to get a proper knife."

Where was this coming from all of a sudden? Maybe it was because I had given him the harder job. He also did all the other chores around the house, and that was the first time I had made breakfast in a month. (I had some kind of inspiration, I knew something good was happening somewhere...) Plus, Mom and Dad treated me like some kind of superstar.

"Shut up Jackson!" "What did I even say? You're acting like I yelled at you or something." "You know what? You can finish making this by yourself. Just leave me alone!" I ran upstairs crying, and slammed the door shut. I could here him screaming from my room. "Drama Queen!"

I sat down on my bed, wiped the tears away and picked up my guitar. And then out of nowhere I started singing:

He says that I'm a Drama Queen And I know what he's thinking Where's this come from?  
What's she thinking?  
Does this even make any sense?

But I got myself side- tracked today Some how. Some way

And all I keep thinking is There's someone out there Going through the same situation Where no one understands a word And she just wants to scream

There's a girl out there Just like me Somewhere out there... By the sea.

* * *

Hope you liked it! if you're cofused, the stars tell you when it's going into a flashback and the line is for when the flashback is over. Please review. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2 A Suprise and Some Screams

Chapter 2- A Surprise and Some Screams

Ding! The manager of the skate park looked around. ⌠Stupid kinds. You know you▓re supposed to run away, right? ⌠Excuse me?■ ⌠Last time I checked, this desk wasn▓t a door.■ He thought it was a joke, like she was just being a pain. Looking for attention.

⌠I▓m here to sign up.■ Lily said, smiling. ⌠Okay, now that▓s even funnier, what are you┘ seven?■ ⌠I▓m nine.■ She said firmly. ⌠Oh, I▓m sorry.■ The manager said. ⌠That▓s okay, I▓m short.■ Lily answered, smiling. ⌠No, listen kid. You▓re to young to enter this competition. ⌠You have to be at least eleven.■

⌠What?!! But that▓s not fair!■ She yelled, jumping up and down. She didn▓t even care if she was causing a scene. ⌠I▓ve been practicing!■ ⌠I▓m sorry. I don▓t make the rules.■ Lily ran all the way to Oliver▓s house, crying. ⌠IT▓S SO STUPID!!!■ ⌠What is?■ Oliver asked opening the door.

⌠They won▓t let me in!■ ⌠Why don▓t you try the chimney?■ He joked, like she was the big bad wolf trying to get in one of the little pigs▓ houses. ⌠You know what I mean!■ she said. He laughed. ⌠It▓s okay.■ ⌠No it isn▓t this is my dream┘ and know I can▓t live it ▒til I▓m eleven!■

⌠Don▓t think of it that way, now you have two more years to practice.■ Oliver told her. ⌠I can▓t wait that long.■ She whined. ⌠I▓m really sorry, but┘ why is this your dream?■ ⌠Because it makes me stand out. Lily said, jumping on top of the table. ⌠I mean, how many hyper 4th grade blondes do you know that skateboard??■

⌠Uh┘ none.■ He answered. ⌠Exactly.■ Oliver smiled. ⌠You have a point.■ ⌠I know I do.■ Lily said. ⌠Yeah. Can I ask you one thing?■ ⌠Yeah Oliver?■ ⌠Get off the table and I▓ll pay you 5 bucks.■ She jumped off quickly, and snatched the money out of his hand. ⌠Thanks. You always know how to cheer me up.■

The following Monday, Lily and Oliver were at school. Then Heather, Lily▓s worst enemy scince pre- school, walked in. ⌠What▓s the matter Truscott? As soon as you found out I was in the competition you cried and ran to this dork?■ She asked with a huge grin on her face, pointing to Oliver.

⌠He is not a dork! And I▓m not a chicken. And if I was old enough to- What did you say?■ ⌠Hmm. Looks like they tell the ones with no talent they▓re to little to participate. Just so they won▓t hurt their feelings. Yeah, right!■

⌠Ahh! Oliver, tell Heather to shut up!!■ ⌠Please be quiet Heather.■ ⌠That▓s not what I said!■ ⌠I know.■ He answered, sounding scared. ⌠She frightens me.■ Lily gave him a look. ⌠Aww. Look, even your boyfriend won▓t defend you.■ ⌠Eww!■ Lily screamed. ⌠Even if you were in the competition you still couldn▓t beat me.■ ⌠Oh yeah?■ ⌠Yeah!■ ⌠We▓ll say about that!!■

⌠UNCLE JACK!■ ⌠What▓s wrong?■ He asked as Heather burst in his front door. ⌠We have to let Truscott in the competition. Please??■ ⌠I thought you said she was your worst enemy.■ He replied. ⌠Oh, she is.■ He gave her puzzled look. ⌠That▓s why she needs to be in.■ He still didn▓t seem to understand. ⌠Focus! Look, she▓s just so perfect and I wish that I could just show her she▓s not great at everything┘ that I can beat her at this.■

⌠There are gonna be talents you have that she doesn▓t but does that mean you guys have to fight to prove what they are?■ Heather didn▓t want to answer. She didn▓t know what to say, the question totally confused her. ⌠Just make sure she▓s in!■ ⌠Okay.■ Jack answered, as his neice ran back to her house.

The phone rang at the Oken residence. Oliver picked up on the first ring, so his mom wouldn▓t hear. ⌠Where are you?■ ⌠Oh, yes Oliver, hello to you to.■ He laughed. ⌠Sorry, I▓m just worried.■ ⌠I▓m fine.■ The voice on the other line answered. ⌠Alright, if you say so. When do I get to see you?■ ⌠I don▓t know, in say┘ three years?■ ⌠Don▓t joke like that.■ He told her. Breaking into to tears, she replied: ⌠Honestly┘ I wish I was joking.■ And hung up the phone, leaving him to listen to an unsteady dail tone. 


End file.
